7
by shadesofeden
Summary: AU. A war has begun on Earth and the Heavens and one of 14 humans chosen by the Gods will decide the fate of Man. Based on the 7 Heavenly Virtues & 7 Deadly Sins. Warning: Graphic, violent, some slash.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is a new tale I am working on, a completely different storyline from my usual work. This is an alternative universe piece with no specific main characters, as they will constantly change. I felt it might be necessary to post a warning: this story will be graphic, violent, and contain sexual references (including some slash.) It is a dark piece that will contain content that might make some uncomfortable. If that does not bother you, I welcome you and hope you enjoy this new series.**_  
_

**- shadesofeden**

* * *

Prologue

_"For all that is in the world, the lust of the flesh and the lust of the eyes and the pride of life, is not of the Father but is of the world." - 1 John:16_

When the Gods had created this world, harmony and balance were the sole rulers. The earth was rich in lush greens, animals roamed freely amongst the fields, and order was stored. Then the Gods created Man and that order was destroyed. Man was a complex creature, and the Gods could not agree on their purpose. Some proposed to wipe Man from the world, to start over. Some fought for their freedom, already in love with their ways. Others stayed quiet, observing with curious glances from their high thrones. And that is when the Gods divided.

With their separation came other problems. Man was growing curious, more daring. They soon discovered the pleasures of the world and began to fight one another for power. Intrigued, the Gods decided that Man would decide their own fate. They watched from the Heavens as Man would fight one another, deciding who the definite ruler would be. A once harmonious nation divided into thirteen, and soon the disagreements between the Gods became more clear, and that is when the War of the Gods became.

So much time had passed without a victor, for the Gods could not defeat one another. So they devised a plan. Man would decide the outcome of the Heavens. Each would choose one mortal to represent their belief. So they came down from the Heavens and had made children with Man. Each child would possess a special ability that no other could possess, and whoever claimed the throne of all Man would be immortal forever, welcomed to the Kingdom of Heaven as a new God.

But that was many years ago and Man still fights for a single ruler. It is rumored that a war between Sin and Virtue has plagued the world. Balance can never be restored again. The only remaining hope for Man is their victor, one of fourteen would take the throne and decide the fate of their people.

This is the tale of those children chosen by the Gods.

They are the 7 Heavenly Virtues.

And the 7 Deadly Sins.


	2. Wrath

**Chapter 01 - Wrath**

Feuer Reich is the largest kingdom in the world. Known for it's dangerous and powerful rulers, it has earned the name "Fire Kingdom." Its current master, a young man named Cato, took the throne with the life of its previous King. Just like the others, Cato is a cunning, cruel ruler. He does not pity the weak, nor the hungry, nor the poor. He rules by fear and torture, killing those who stand in his path and punishing any who defy him. The people call him the Fire God; not because he is the ruler of Feuer Reich, or because of his short-temper, but because of his special ability. Cato can control fire completely, making him possibly the most dangerous man in the world.

It is with this ability that he killed the previous King. No one knows where Cato came from or how he obtained his powers. There are rumors that he is a bastard son with no father. As a child, he was an outcast. No one could stand to be near the Sin of a woman with no husband. Adults would punish the mother and her child by refusing to sell them necessary goods. Parents shied away from them, refusing to let their children make acquaintances. Men would touch her and use her son for forced labor. Children made fun and threw stones at him. And this is how they lived until one day, things went too far.

During an abnormally harsh winter, the child's mother grew ill. She needed medicine or she would not survive to see the sun again. Determined not to lose her, Cato went into town through the tough snow with very little clothing to protect him from the cold in order to find a healer. It proved to be an incredibly difficult task, for the boy had no friends nor acquaintances that would provide assistance in finding one. So he knocked on every door, begged every person that walked by, for help. It took him three days to find a healer.

"Please, sir. My mother is ill and she needs your help. Please help her. I will give you anything you wish," the boy would beg.

The healer stared down at the boy for a long, hard moment. This was the bastard child. He could tell by his filthy blonde hair and tattered clothing. "I cannot help you," he said and turned to close the door.

But Cato was determined. He slid his leg between the frame of the door, his foot getting smashed in the process. "Please, sir! She will die without your help!"

The man glared down at the child, shoved him away from his home. "Good. Perhaps the Gods will have mercy on her soul for bringing such Sin into this world."

And with that, he slammed the door on the child. Out of options and ideas, Cato journeyed back home to his mother, defeated and heart-broken. He knew what this would mean. He knew he was going to lose her.

She died that day just hours before he arrived home. Her once golden skin had turned to an ashy blue, cold to the touch. Her lips were dry and chapped, pale as her blonde hair. This form wasn't his mother anymore. He raced to her side, fell to his knees next to the bed she lay on, and tried his best to revive her, shaking her, slapping her, begging her to wake up. But she did not wake. It was the first and last time in his life that he ever shed tears.

The world was cruel and evil. Cato knew this to be true. He went back into town, something building inside of him, and it grew stronger and stronger. He found himself standing in front of the home of the healer that refused to save his mother. With blue eyes focused on the door, his body started to change. He felt hot, angry, quickly losing control. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists until his whole body began to shake. He felt a spark in his hands, and when he looked down, he saw that it was on fire.

But he was not afraid. All he could focus on was the anger he felt. The fire grew stronger, more powerful. Almost as if second nature or by natural instinct, he threw his right arm forward and the fire traveled in a large yellow ball to the house, catching aflame. The fire only continued to grow, swallowing the house in red flames. He could hear screams from inside the home. The door opened and a woman with brown hair came out, shielding her young child as the flames and smoke engulfed them, her husband following close behind. They were far too burned to be saved. The woman and child fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

And Cato watched them as they burned. The healer looked up from his family, watched the bastard son standing in front of them. "Help us!" he cried. "Please help us!"

Cato did not budge from his spot. He looked straight at the man, watching him burn with hungry blue eyes, and he smiled. When the man realized what had happened, he let out an overwhelming cry. The smile faded from Cato's lips, and he slowly walked away.

That was eight and one years ago. Cato never forgot the family that he destroyed, and he never felt guilt nor shame for it. That was the day he became whole, the day he started to get back at the world. There were still so many to pay, but his revenge was much greater than that. He would rule the world, and one day, he would watch it burn.

His thoughts are interrupted by a man with eyes the color of sage. "My King!" he shouts. "We have found the traitor."

Smirking at the man who bows on one knee in respect, Cato shakes his head. "Marvel, what did I tell you about calling me that? You are not my peasant. You are my friend. Call me by my name. You have earned that much."

Raising from his stance, Marvel nods his head. "Of course, Cato, my King."

Together, they both laugh. Marvel, of course, is Cato's right-hand man. When Cato had discovered his ability as a child, he refused to go back home. But he could not control his ability yet, and so could not fully protect himself. He traveled a long ways before reaching Palacio de Lujo, the Palace of Luxury, where he met a peculiar boy. The boy was about his age, a bit shorter, but better fed. That boy was Marvel, and he took Cato into his home immediately. They have been inseparable ever since.

"Bring me the prisoner," Cato says with an uninterested shake of the hand.

Marvel nods his head to the two guards standing in front of the large red doors, signaling it is time to open them. They nod their heads back, showing respect of their orders, and open the doors where four more guards march inside. One of the two guards in front holds a rope leading to the neck of a strong man with dark hair and gray eyes. From the hallow look of his gray orbs, overworked hands and arms, gray clothing, and dirty and chipped fingernails, it is obvious he is from the Black City. The other two guards, behind the man, point their swords at him.

Cato despises the men and women from the Black City. They were filthy, poor, worked to the bone. Perhaps it was because they were a reminder of his childhood. Their lifeless, tired eyes always filled him with an uncomfortable apprehension. They were already dead.

"What is your name?" Cato demands in his strong, authoritative voice.

The man looks up at the young King. He is not afraid. "I am Gust Hawthorne, son of-"

"That does not interest me. Why are you here and so far from home, Gust Hawthorne? Surely a man of the Black City would have a justified reason for breaking the Treaty of Thirteen by traveling such great lengths to reach the mighty Fire Kingdom." Though young, Cato is an intimidating force.

Gust Hawthorne has always been a strong man, a hunter and provider for his family back home in the Black City. It's this trait, alone, that makes him different from the rest of his hometown. They look to him as a leader. They respect him. "I've come for my family and friends back home," he says with confidence.

"And what business could your people possibly have with Feuer Reich?" Cato demands.

For the first time in his life, Gust hesitates before he answers. He knew the cost to be had before he came here. He could only hope his family back home would understand. "I need to speak with the All Knowing One."

Suddenly interested in the man bound in front of him, Cato looks to his guards and orders privacy. "Leave us."

The men respectfully exit the room. Marvel watches in awe. How could this man know about Her? Cato stands from his throne, approaches the prisoner. "What do you know of the All Knowing One?"

"I know that I must speak with Her, and Her alone," Gust answers firmly. The information he has, he cannot share with this young man. It could destroy everything. It could kill those he loves most.

"Absolutely not," Cato says. "No one may speak with the All Knowing One without my knowledge. You will tell me your business here or it shall cost your life."

But Gust Hawthorne stands defiantly, unmoved by threat. He will not risk the safety of his loved ones.

His silence only aggravates Cato further. "Marvel! Remove his hands. Perhaps he will feel more inclined to share his business with this kingdom once he understands the gravity of his situation."

This was not part of the plan. Gust needed to speak with Her or all of his efforts will have been for nothing. "It is about the Prophecy!" he exclaims.

"Prophecy?" Cato scoffs. "What prophecy?"

"Of the Seven and Seven," Gust explains. He would speak no more of this with Cato. He had to speak with Her.

But Cato will not have it. "Ah, yes. The child's story of the human children blessed by the Gods for war on Earth. It is just a fable, you understand. There are no such children."

"No?" Gust questions. "Do you not control Fire?"

Cato clicks his tongue in distaste. There was nothing of more annoyance than someone who tested him. "You know I do. And I have seen the world. I am the sole ruler of Fire. There are no others."

"But there are," Gust argues. "Let me speak with Her."

"No," Cato repeats.

"She may have the answers of my people. It is vital that I speak with Her. It could mean our very lives," Gust tries to reason. Why couldn't this young man understand? Was he really the cruel king everyone spoke of? Could he really be so ruthless?

Cato shakes his head, unmoved. "What is it that you think you know about the Seven and Seven, Gust Hawthorne? That they will protect Men from the Wrath of the Gods? You are mistaken. Man will perish, but it will not be by the hands of your so-called Gods. There are no Gods. There is only Man and Power."

"And where do you obtain your Power from?" Gust nearly shouts. He will not be made a mockery. "Where does She? You are One of Seven, as is She!"

Cato stands from his throne, ready for a challenge. "Is that what you will have me believe? Is that what you want? If all that you say is true, then I should kill Her now and find the Others so that they too will meet their fates!"

How could Gust's plan work if Cato was so intent on the demise of Man? There is little hope if he does not reconsider. "No, King! There is another way!"

"Ah," Cato laughs. "This I have to hear. Marvel, my friend, have the guards bring the All Knowing One to me."

"Yes, my King," Marvel bows. He stalks to the main doors, bangs on them with a clenched fist, and two guards open the large gates, waiting for instruction. "Bring Her here right away." They nod and march away from the room.

When they arrive back, a young woman with long, dark hair observes the men with large eyes. She knows why the man from the Black City is here. She looks at the King, slowly walks forward. The guards do not touch her. They made the mistake of grabbing her once, when they kidnapped her from Sodom. She had started pulling out her own hair, rocking her body back and forth, speaking in a tongue they could not understand. She cannot bear to be touched by anyone except two from Sodom. Neither of which were here.

"Do you know who this man is?" Cato asks.

The guards leave the room and close the doors behind them. They know better than to interrupt their King at the moment. The small woman looks up at him, slowly nods her head.

"Good," Cato says. "He tells me he has a plan and demands to speak with you. I will hear it now." He makes himself comfortable in his throne again, looks back at his prisoner, waiting for him to talk.

"Are… you the All Knowing One?" Gust asks the woman. She nods her head. He falls to his knees, bows his head in respect. "My Lady, I have come a great distance to see you. It is about the Prophecy. I need to know… can the Seven and Seven come together and defeat the Gods? As a unit?"

The woman gasps. She approaches the man, but still keeps her distance. Her voice is soft, just above a whisper. "I cannot tell the future of the Seven and Seven. I can only see what will become of Men. But I cannot see Man's fate, for it is determined by the Gods and One of the Seven and Seven. Only chance."

"My Lady," Gust begs. "What will become of the Seven and Seven should they fight together?"

"Order," the woman answers simply.

"Can it be done?" Gust presses.

The woman looks from Gust to Cato, and back to the man before her. "No," she says sadly.

"Why not?" Gust asks. His plan needed to work. He needed to save them.

"Because Sin cannot become Virtue. Sin rules only in One," she answers.

It is not the answer Gust wants to hear. "But what if Sin chose not to rule? What if they-"

"It is not in their nature," the young woman says. "It cannot be done."

"No," Gust defies this information. "There is one who will."

"It is not in His nature either, despite what He may have you believe. I'm so sorry," she says softly. She watches as the man before her processes her words, hands clenched and trembling. This was his nightmare come to life. If the Seven and Seven could not work together, everyone could die. She understands this as well. When he begins to bellow in defeat, she approaches him and lays a single hand on his cheek.

Gust takes her hand in his own. It is true what they say, her touch is so soft it could ease even a mother bear protecting her cubs. The moment of comfort is short-lived when Cato realizes what this means.

"Who is the Other you speak of?" he demands.

Quickly catching his mistake, Gust denies his knowledge of another One of Seven. "I know not of any Other, King. I was referring to you."

"You lie!" Cato roars. "Who is the Other you speak of? Tell me now!"

Gust shakes his head slowly, keeping a stern stare. "I know no Other."

Cato's limit has been exceeded. His body grows hot, eyes twinkling, skin glowing. "This is your last chance, Hawthorne. Tell me who the Other is or I shall burn you alive."

She grows restless. The panic inside is quickly tearing her to shreds. She cannot handle this.

This is the residual to be had. To protect his family, it would cost his life. Gust stands tall, unafraid. He will say no more.

"You think by not speaking that I will not find him?" Cato asks, teeth clenched. "You are gravely mistaken. After you die, I will find him. And I will kill him."

"You'll never find him," Gust says defiantly.

A devious smirk appears on the young King's lips. "That is where you are wrong again. You have told me everything I need to know with your silence. I know he is in the Black City, Gust Hawthorne. I also know, with your will to travel so far and alone, that he means greatly to you. Yes, you have said more than enough."

Knowing his words to be true, Gust begins to shake with anger. He had failed. "How can you be so wicked? What happened to make you this way? My people have never wronged you."

"And what people may that be?" Cato shouts. "The ones who cower in caves with nothing to offer? Perhaps you mean those whom have defied this great city and turned against it? Or do you mean the very souls that plague this world with its atrocious, and selfish ways? I remember your name, Hawthorne. Was it not your ancestors that stood by One of the other Twelve that declared war against the Great King when this world was One nation? Your people have brought this upon themselves and we all suffer the consequences for it. Men must fight or die. That is the simple truth."

"We are not our ancestors," Gust argues. "And the Great King had gone mad with power. Many died because of him. He let his own people grow hungry, many feared for their safety. If he had survived, you may never have been born."

"Natural selection dictates who shall live or die. Only the bravest, strongest should survive. That is the natural order of things," Cato says. This is a lesson he had to learn at a young age. No one truly looks out for one another, only for themselves. Those who did anything in the name of "their people" were liars and deceivers. There are a few, of course, who really do fight for others, but it made them stupid and defenseless. Those people were weak. And those men died. They could never be effective leaders and survivors. A warrior who does not fight for himself could never be a King.

Gust steps forward towards the young King. "You think that way because you are just like him!"

"Hold your tongue!" Cato yells. His skin glows a beautiful umber, eyes sparking blue and silver. He is so very near the end of no return.

But Gust does not back down. "It is true! You are no Fire God, only a Mad King!"

A spark is all it takes. "Enough!" Cato yells. His entire body glistens in gold, and Gust Hawthorne is soon engulfed by flame. The Mad King. Cato had heard this title before. It's an especially popular title in the North. Cato is not a mad king; he is a revolutionist, a leader, a visionary for the new world. Mad King, they say. The world is mad!

The only sounds in the room are the screams of pain and anguish. The body that was once Gust Hawthorne falls to the ground, consumed by fire and flesh. And She has gone mad with grief. She pounds her ears with her small fists, shaking her head back and forth, brown hair tangling in a knotted mess. She steps away from the body, her knees grow weak, and she falls to the ground, exhausted from torment of the mind. She covers her ears and cradles into a small ball, rocking her body back and forth. "The prophecy has begun," she whispers frantically.

Cato takes notice of her distressed form in a heaping mess on the floor. "Remove her," he says simply. His anger has not completely subsided. There were still so many matters to attend to.

The guards of the castle escort her out, leading her back to her chambers. A cloud of darkness fills the room, but can only be seen by the naked eye. Cato rests in his throne, letting his thoughts consume him completely until Marvel carefully approaches him. "Cato, my friend and all powerful King, what will you have me do?"

"Nothing," Cato says bitterly. "You have done all and more for me, friend." He watches the burnt decay of human bone slowly fall to ash. The prophecy was true then. Seven and Seven roam the world and One would soon conquer all. "Marvel," he says.

"Yes, my King?" Marvel bows on his right knee. He looks up, waits for further instruction.

"Gather a unit. I want to find this One of Seven and Seven, and I want him dead."


End file.
